Stars
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Stars. The only thing really left when the clans left. What happened to Frostfur and the others after the clans headed for their new home? Oneshot.


_**Ever wonder what happened to Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly and Shadepelt after the clan cats left on their journey? This is a oneshot about what I thought happened.**_

****

**Summary: Stars. The only thing really left when the clans left. What happened to Frostfur and the others under the stars that stayed behind? This is my view on what happened. Oneshot.**

**------------**

**Stars**

**------------**

In the last rays of the dying sunlight, four elderly cats watched with sad eyes as their clans disappeared over the Highstones, and weren't seen again. It was as if the glaring rays of sunlight grabbed them and took them with it as it descending to a place only StarClan knew about.

Three she-cats and a tom were all that was left in the barren wasteland they once called their home. The faint scent of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan were still on the breeze, but all four cats knew it wouldn't be there tomorrow. There friends and clanmates were gone, and they would never see them again, for already StarClan whispered in their ears a promise of peace and safety.

Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt were all that was left upon the ground they once called home. Pretty soon, the peaceful air would become filled with the roaring of monsters as they tore up their beloved home. To the four cats, it would be horrible.

The four cats stood there until the sun set, their gaze set upon the stone they once called Moonstone. Never again would it be used to speak with StarClan, they all knew. And finally, after the last rays of the dying sun were gone, the cats began to move.

Frostfur was the first. Even at her old age, she was a beautiful white she-cat, with dazzling crystal eyes. She shifted her weight, blinking, the sadness and longing in her eyes plain to see. Speckletail was next. The pale tabby she-cat flicked an ear with anxiety. Loudbelly looked at Shadepelt, who was looking down at her paws. He gave her shoulder a quick lick before he turned to face the ThunderClan she-cats. Shadepelt lifted her gaze and the four cats stared at one another. There would be no conflict, for this was all that was left. And it wasn't even theres.

For awhile, no one said nothing, only stared at one another, unblinking. Finally, the silence was broken as Frostfur sighed sadly.

"It's horrible," she mummered, breaking the eye contact with Loudbelly and looking at the place they once called home. It was hard to believe this place used to be the ThunderClan camp. She had never seen it look so empty, lonely. So big. It looked haunting, and memories flashed in Frostfur's eyes of playing white a kit, training in the training hollow as an apprentice, and so on. They struck her with so much pain, so much grief. So many cats had died already before the insane prophecy. Stupid twolegs. "This was once my home." She said nothing, staring at the High Rock which looked deadly and foreboding in the shadows of the full moon. Full moon. As if they all thought the same thing at the same time, all four cats turned their gaze upon the moon, the sadness reflecting silver in the moons beams.

Speckletail turned her gaze upon the torn up camp. Nothing was the same. No dens were left. It was all flat, except for the High Rock. She gazed at it with longing, her eyes dull as she remembered her apprenticeship. A small sob escaped her throat. "Why would they do this?" she cried out, anger and grief mixed with her voice. Frostfur hurried to her side, her own sadness glistening in her watering eyes. She licked her friends shoulder swiftly.

Loudbelly and Shadepelt shook their heads in sadness, approaching the ThunderClan elders. No. Not ThunderClan. They weren't apart of any clan anymore. It was just them. Shadepelt shuddered with that thought, and Loudbelly pressed against her.

"It won't be long now," Loudbelly gruffly meowed, his voice cracking with age. "StarClan will recieve us soon, for there is no prey we can hunt." The dark thought haunted the cats, and a shudder procedding down each of their spines.

"Let's pray our clan makes it safely to their new home," Shadepelt muttered softly, her gaze back on the stars. All four cats looked up, the stars twinkling in their eyes.

--------------

Not many days passed before the already weak elders began to get weaker. With a silent agreement, the four cats agreed that Moonstone would be their final resting place, and they struggled to make it to the Highstones. Frostfur looked up with passion mixed with the exhaustion in her eyes at Mothermouth. They made it.

And she felt it was just in time.

Loudbelly, Shadepelt, and Speckletail stood near her, and Speckletail thought of the first time she had been here. It was with Bluestar, Redtail, and Lionheart. Her eyes were shinning with the memories that clinged with every rock, every piece of grass.

Loudbelly and Shadepelt said nothing as they gazed at the entrance to Moonstone. They had both came on the same day as apprentice to Mothermouth, and the two elders remembered it as if it were yesterday.

All four elders exhausted eyes were glittering with the many memories here as they slowly began their journey inside. One by one, the four cats piled inside, and traveled in the darkness to Moonstone for the last time. The last ThunderClan and RiverClan cats to touch the Moonstone before their own deaths. The thoughts were peaceful to the four cats. A grand way to die; Under the stars of StarClan.

Just as the moon rose into the sky that night and the warriors of StarClan came out to look upon the forest one last time before they, two, departed, the four cats gazed at the Moonstone. Their eyes twinkled as they gazed at it. Frostfur was the first to go forward, followed by Loudbelly, Shadepelt, then Speckletail. Just as they approached it, the moonlight touched it, and it lit up with the power of a thousand stars. They stopped, that is, all but one. Shadepelt, her eyes glittering with the stars of StarClan layed down next to the cold rock, and looked up into the sky, her eyes drooping. Pangs of hunger shot up her stomach, but they were weakening as the stars seemed to get closer.

One by one, Loudbelly, Speckletail, and Frostfur layed next to the stone, they eyes shinning with the light from it and the presence of StarClan. Their shallow breathing were the only sound, and it seemed to each cat that they could tell which rasping breath belonged to who. The four cats gazed at one another, the pains of hunger and old age weakening and their vision fading. With an unspoken goodbye, all four cats simontaninously layed their head upon the ground.

Speckletail was the first to go. There was pawsteps somewhere near, and she picked up her heavy head to see a snow white kit padding toward her, and her heart leapt. Snowkit. The still young kit stopped in front of it's mother, it's eyes shining with the same youth it had before being snatched away by the hawk.

"Come home, mother," the young kit squeaked, flicking her tail. Speckletail closed her eyes, summoning her streight to run up to her daughter, but she amazingly found it very easy. The pains of hunger were gone as she padded to her daughter, the pale tabby and snow white fur twinkling with the same starshined essance. Looking back at her body, Speckletail gazed at the Moonstone one last time before her and Snowkit disappeared forever.

Frostfur was saddened to hear the breathing of her best friend stop moments before her own death took place. As Speckletail had, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She lifted her tired head with what was left of her strenght only to look up into the eyes of a famliar golden tabby.

"Frostfur," he purred softly. Lionheart's amber eyes were soft and filled with love and Frostfur was desperate to press against him, touch him again. So many moons...

With a final sigh, Frostfur closed her eyes and opened them again, getting to her paws quiet easily. Her hunger, like Speckletail's, was gone, and she was the young warrior she had been so many moons before. She gaze into the eyes of her beloved and pressed against him. Then, they slowly faded into nothing.

Shadepelt tried to hold on, just for a little longer. But it was useless. Even as pawsteps filled her ears, she didn't look up. She slowly felt herself give into the darkness that wanted to grab her so badly. But, it never came.

"Shadepelt," came a whisper, like wind through a tunnel. Shadepelt lifted her head and was shocked to find herself looking into the eyes of her mother, Ashtail. "Come home, Shadepelt." Shadepelt got easily to her paws, her once ruffled fur now beautiful and slick as it had been when she was a young warrior. She pressed her muzzle into her mother's flank, taking in her scent. Then, as one, mother and daughter departed from the earth.

Loudbelly fought the darkness. He didn't want to die just yet. There was too much...no, there wasn't too much for him to do, was there? Besides, his body was so weak, he couldn't even stay awake a few more seconds. He sighed, sleep overtaking him, and then suddenly, he was awake again, feeling a bit better as if he had had many years of sleep.

"Loudbelly?" came a voice, and Loudbelly jerked his head up. His eyes softened with love and excitement. His mate, Silversong, was looking at him, and his son and daughter, Tricklekit and Hollykit. They were looking at him with love filled eyes, and he bounded forward, wrapping himself around the love of his live - and afterlife - and his two kits. Alas, just as the other two elders had faded, he did two, nothing but a vision in the air.

The four bodies of the four elders who had nothing left were curled around the Moonstone, not touching it or touching each other. And when the last breath in Loudbelly's body left him, the light was suddenly gone, turned off, as if it had never been there. The stars of Silverpelt glistened above them, and when the clans that were traveling looked up in the clear night sky, they would see four new stars added to the bunch already there. Stars.

The same stars those four elders died under.

**---End of Story---**

_**Sad? Yeah I know, a bit fast paced, but I thought it was pretty good. Sad even. Thanks for reading! And PLEASE review! It makes me wanna write more!**_

_**SoL**_


End file.
